El sueño de una Fey
by Habanaru-x3
Summary: Maya piensa lo mismo una y otra vez... Su nueva vida como maestra... Su chico...
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:** No, no y no…

16 de marzo. 10:25pm

Aldea Kurain

Sala de meditación

- Maya Fey -

Era una noche fría y oscura, en aquel bufete justamente donde había ocurrido un asesinato… Una abogada talentosa, la victima… Y al parecer su hermana menor la había "asesinado"… ¿Eso pretendía? No lo creo, esa chica no mataría ni a una mosca. Lo que creían todos era falso… Esa joven no mato a su hermana, ¿Cómo lo se? Alguien la defendió, a ella y resulto ser "no culpable"… Alguien llamado, Phoenix Wright… Atte. Lotta Hart.

- (Phoenix Wright… Ese nombre… Solo se repite en mi cabeza…)

- Me acuerdo de aquella vez… Justo hace casi 3 años… ¿Te acuerdas, Maya?

- Si, ¡Nick me salvo! Fue su primera vez…

- Ya veo… Y aquella otra vez, te culparon de asesinar al Dr. Grey…

- ¡Oh vamos, Mía! ¿Que clase de interrogatorio es este?

- Uno de hermana a hermanita…

- Pero, una pregunta…

- ¿Si?

- Por que… ¡ME AMARRASTE A UNA SILLA!

- Je, je… Hace mucho tiempo que no comparto contigo de esta forma, ¿sabes?

- Si, pero… ¿Tienes que hacerme preguntas tontas todo el tiempo?

- Oh vamos, Maya… Te gusta hablar del tema…

- B-bueno… No es que "me guste" demasiado…

- Ja, ja… Vale, pero te seguiré preguntando…

- (¿Mas?, genial, ¿Qué es peor?... ¿Qué mi hermana me amarre a una silla, o que me pregunte sobre mis terribles experiencias?)

- Dime, Maya… ¿El te gusta?

- E-el… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Siempre te veo muy feliz junto a Phoenix…

- Bueno Mía, es mi mejor amigo…

- ¿"Mejor amigo"? ¿Estas segura de que es solo eso?

- Claro… Además a el le gusta Iris…

- ¿Iris?

- Si, Iris… Mi prima, ¿sabes?

- Si, si… Pero es ella la que… - Pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra Maya la interrumpe

- A el le gusta Iris, punto final… - Dice un poco seria

- Como sea, ¿Estas lista?

- ¿Para que?

- Para que mas, Maya Fey… Para convertirte, en la maestra

- ¿Convertirme en la maestra?… ¿Yo?…

- Obvio, ¿quien más?

- Pero, no estoy lista…

- Vale, Maya… Tampoco es TAN necesario pensar en eso en este momento, solo faltan 8 meses para decidirte…

- Pero hay algo que no lo entiendes, Mía… 8 meses, serian como 5 segundos para pensar en lo que voy a hacer… (Además, dejar a Nick, no seria una decisión tan buena…)

- Maya… Ten en cuenta de que eso no es importante ahora, ¿vale? Mejor diviértete antes y deja atrás ese tema… - La toma del hombro

- (Tenia razón, mejor dejaba atrás ese tema… Mejor me quedaba tranquila… Suspire, fue lo que hice al escuchar sus palabras, pero fue un suspiro de alivio…) Mía, gracias ^^

- No hay de que hermanita… Ahora, sigo preguntando, ¿te parece?

- Ash… ¿Mas?

- Si, ahora dime…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Segura de que Phoenix no te… - Antes de que dijera una palabra Maya la interrumpe

- ¡Ya Mía! No quiero hablar de ese tema…

- Vale hermanita…

- Mía…

- ¿Si?

- ¿¡ME PUEDES SOLTAR YA DE ESTA SILLA!

- Ja, ja… Vale hermanita, de todos modos, ya es un poco tarde… Deberías dormir…

- Oye, ya lo se… Y ya no soy una niña, ¿eh? ¡Tengo casi 20 años!

- Ja, ja… Ya lose… Me voy, hermanita…

- ¡Adiós, Mía! Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto…

- De eso no te preocupes, solo dile a Pearl que quieres hablar conmigo y listo…

- ¡Vale! – El espíritu de Mía sale del cuerpo de Pearl - (Pero, creo que se olvido de algo…)

- Maya, la mística… ¿Qué hace amarrada a una silla?

- (Ea, ¡mi hermana olvido soltarme!) Fue Mía, quien me amarro para hacerme preguntas…

- Vaya, entonces esa era su técnica…

- (¿Técnica? No se referirá a…)

- Maya, la mística… ¡Déjeme hacerle preguntas! ¡Porfis! - Ojos de perrito

- Eh… Bueno, esta bien Pearly, pero creo que es un poquito tarde, ¿no?

- Cierto… Usted tiene clases mañana, al igual que yo… ¡Pero porfis! – Ojos de perrito

- (Ya que, son solo preguntas…) Bien, pregúntame…

- ¡Vale! A ver… ¡AH YA! ¿Usted piensa que el Sr. Nick la ama?

- … Pearly, no me gustaría hablar de ese tema

- ¿P-por que?…

- Solo no me hables de Nick… Y listo…

- P-pero Maya, la mística…

- Por favor Pearl…

- Vale… - Desamarro a su prima

- Ven vamos a dormir…

- ¡Vale!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo ****2:** Melancolía

17 de marzo. 9:06am

Aeropuerto Internacional

Sala de espera

- Franziska von Karma –

Como siempre viajaba todos los años, de allá para acá todo el tiempo… Parecían simples vacaciones, pero era como trabajar en el infierno… Cada vez que me iba o venia, cierta persona parecía perseguirme… Pero, la razón… Siempre me lo pregunte… Y aun recuerdo lo ocurrido hace casi dos años…

- (Sentí una fuerte mano en mi espalda…) AYY!

- Je, je… Perdón Franzy!

*latigazo*

- AYY!

- ¡No vuelvas, a hacer eso! – Muy decidida von Karma con su preciado látigo en la mano

- V-vale…

- ¡MAYA, LA MISTICA! – Decía mientras corría hacia su prima

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Pearly?

- Ah, ¿ya se encontró con la fiscal que odia?

- ¡Shh! ¡Calla, Pearl!

- Ya que… ¿Y eso que no andas con cierta personita?

- ¿"Cierta personita"?

- Vale, tu novio…

- ¿"Novio"?

- ¡Obvio! ¿Dónde esta Phoenix Wright?

- Ahh, te referías a Nick… Pero, el no es mi novio…

- Por favor… ¿Crees que no veo como andan de felices los dos?

- Pero…

- El punto es que es extraño verte sin el… Ya que siempre andas tras el gritándole "¡NICK! ¡NICK!"

- B-bueno… Es mi mejor amigo

- ¿Mejores, amigos? ¿Segura?

- Por favor Franzy no me hables mas de el…

- ¿Y esa mirada melancólica que? Acabo de venir de Europa, ¿y es así como me recibes?

- Maya, la mística… La señorita del látigo tiene razón… ¡No ponga esa cara!

- Vale, vale… ¡Pero es por que has vuelto una vez más!

- Como sea…

17 de marzo. 12:30pm

Aldea Kurain

Senda Sinuosa

- Pearl Fey –

- Veamos… Si fuera una pelota donde estaría… Mmm, ¡claro! En el baúl…

17 de marzo. 12:31pm

Aldea Kurain

Habitación Lateral

- Pearl Fey –

- Mmm… Ah, ahí esta mi pelota… - Recoge la pelota

- Pearly… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Decía la médium mientras entraba a la habitación

- Oh, yo solo estaba buscando mi pelota ^^

- Oh, vale…

- (Mmm… ¿Se me esta olvidando algo?) Oh, Maya, la mística… Tome es para usted… - Le entrega algo

- Que es… ¿Un, Magatama?

- Si, es para usted. Yo dije que se lo hicieran morado, ya que le encanta el color

- ¡Súper! ¡Gracias, Pearly! – Maya guarda su nuevo tesoro en su bolso

- De nada… - Se va con su pelota

17 de marzo. 12:40pm

Departamento de von Karma

- Franziska von Karma –

- (Ash… Que aburrimiento…No debí separarme tan temprano de Maya Fey ni su prima… Y ahora para colmo, al estupido de Phoenix Wright no lo he visto… Genial, lo que me hace falta es un juez idiota, un abogado estupido y al inspector cutre a que golpear con mi lindo látigo… Bah, llamare a alguien…)

17 de marzo. 12:42pm

Aldea Kurain

Habitación Lateral

- Maya Fey & Franziska von Karma –

- (Vaya, es muy lindo mi nuevo Magatama… Pero, ¿es normal que brille tanto? Deben ser esos nuevos de los que hablo Pearly…)

*RIIG… RIIG…*

- ¿Hola?

- Maya Fey, hasta que por fin alguien que me atiende…

- Que onda… ¿Aburrida?

- Demasiado… Lo que quiero es golpear al inspector cutre con mi látigo una vez más…

- N-no lo dudo… n_nU

- ¿Qué haces?

- Nada más que, hablar contigo…

- ¿Y eso? Siempre estas ayudando a Phoenix Wright con sus casos… Es un poquito extraño, dudo que "no tengas nada que hacer"

- Bah, solo estaba un poquito cansada y quería un día libre, más nada… Además a Nick no le molestara…

- ¿No le molestara o no le molesto?

- Lo que sea… Solo le dije que no me sentía bien…

- (Primero era que estaba cansada, ¿y ahora que no se sentía bien?) Maya Fey, respóndeme algo…

- ¿?… ¿Si?

- ¿Por que estas evitando tanto a Phoenix Wright? Hoy solo te fastidie un poco y pusiste una mirada mas triste que cuando yo…

- ¿Tu que?

- N-nada olvídalo…

- (¿Olvidarme? ¿De que esta hablando?)

- El punto es que tu lo estas evitando… Pero, ¿por que?

- No lo estoy evitando, Tan solo que… No le quiero causar más molestias…

- (¿Molestias? Ok, serás una otaku, tonta, loca y rara pero dudo que causes molestias…) ¿Y a que "molestias" te refieres?

- Ya sabes… Primero fue cuando el y yo nos conocimos, que fue en el asesinato de mi hermana, y el me defendió en el juicio… Luego fue el asesinato de la canalización, que fue cuando te conocimos, y una vez más me defendió… Después fue mi secuestro, que no tengo muchos detalles al respecto… Luego robaron la urna sagrada, una de las reliquias mas importantes de mi aldea y el la encontró… Y por ultimo fue el asesinato de mi madre, que tampoco tengo demasiados detalles…Solo una tristeza incurable…

- (Veo que no lo entiendes, Maya Fey…) Escucha… El hace demasiadas cosas por ti solo porq… - Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra la interrumpen

- ¡Ya Franziska! No me sigas hablando del, ¿si?

- Vale, te entiendo… Oye me tengo que ir, hablamos mas tarde ¿vale?

- Vale, vale…

*BIP*

- (¿Que le pasara a Franzy? Por que tanto interés, además… Dijo algo un poco entraño…)

FLASH-BACK

- "¿Por que estas evitando tanto a Phoenix Wright? Hoy solo te fastidie un poco y pusiste una mirada mas triste que cuando yo…"

- ¿Tu que?

- "N-nada olvídalo…"

FIN FLASH-BACK

- (Mmm… ¿Qué ocultara?)

17 de marzo. 12:40pm

Departamento de von Karma

- Franziska von Karma –

- Maya Fey, no quiere hablar… Esto es muy extraño, ¿Por qué odia tanto que hablemos de Phoenix Wright?…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos! Perdón x no presentarme antes, este es mi primer fic de Ace Attorney, si ya se no han pasado ni 2 horas desde que puse el otro capitulo y lamento x no haberles puesto el capitulo antes, pero tengo examen todas las semanas -_-U sexto grado COMO LO ODIO! Si ya se soy apenas una chava, pero les digo, soy una floja siempre estudio los últimos días y salgo bien en los exámenes (Por lo menos…) y la razón es por que me la paso escribiendo mangas y leyendo sus fic (PD: son buenísimos!) bueno mejor dejo el blah, blah, blah y disfruten del fic…**

**Capitulo 3:** Reunión, amigas y mentiras…

18 de marzo. 9:00am

Aldea Kurain

Habitación de Maya Fey

- Maya Fey –

- (Veamos, ¿que tengo pendiente? Mmm… ¡Claro! Le preguntare a Franzy sobre eso que trataba de decirme… Y tal vez descubra lo que Nick siempre hacia con el Magatama que le di…)

18 de marzo. 10:30am

Estación de trenes

- Maya Fey –

- Uff… (Hasta que al fin termino…) – Sintió un escalofrío en la espalda – ¿Oh?

- Ja, ja, ja… ¡Oye Fey deberías haber visto tu cara!

- ¿Eh? (Esta chava me suena de algo…)

- Oye Fey ¿no me dirás que ya te olvidaste de mi?

- (¿¡Que hago!) Perdona… ¿Pero me repites tu nombre?

- ¡TONTA! ¡Soy yo! ¡Ema!

- ¿¡EMA! Jooo, ¡amiga perdóname mi cerebro no funciona hoy!

- Bah, no importa…

- Vaya, no te veo desde hace 2 meses… Lo menos que podía esperarme era encontrarte aquí…

- Yo menos…

- Hablando de eso… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Científicamente hablado… Solo investigo la repugnancia de la estación de trenes… Me mandaron a hacer un proyecto en la universidad de parejas, ¡y me tenía que tocar con el más idiota! ¿Te has dado cuenta de que siempre hay chicle debajo de los bancos?

- … (Mejor no me siento) ¿E-en serio? (Esta es Ema Skye, una de mis mejores amigas desde hace casi un año, casi siempre me llama "Fey"… Somos un grupo inseparable, Franzy, ella y yo… Es una fanática de la ciencia y hasta ayudo a Nick en un caso, el había defendido a su hermana Lana… Lastima que me perdí la fiesta por que me había ido a renovar mis estudios como médium… La conocí en la universidad, estaba insultando a su novio… ¡Fue tan gracioso! Y desde entonces la conozco…)

- Oye Fey, ¿a donde ibas?

- ¿Yo? Bueno iba a ver a Franzy pa…

- ¡Jo! ¿En serio? ¡No te preocupes yo te acompaño!

- P-per…

- ¡Ya! ¡No digas ni una sola palabra más! ¡VOY A VER FRANZY!

- (Como si me dejara hablar…)

18 de marzo. 10:43am

Departamento de von Karma

- Normal –

- …y entonces hice aquel experimento con energía biodegradable ¿y sabes que?

- Déjame adivinar, sacaste otro +10 – Dijo la fiscal como si supiera la otra respuesta

- No, mas bien un -5… ¡POR QUE ESE IDOTA ME LO QUITO!

- ¿Idiota?

- ¡Si el estupido de Klavier! ¡Ese idiota me las va a cobrar! – Lo dijo sacaba un puño

- Klavier… Klavier… ¿Que no fue ese chico que te saludo mientras estábamos en la fiesta de Iris? A ver, creo que te dijo "¡Hola fraülien!" y creo que te guiño el ojo… - Dijo la médium con una sonrisita picara hacia Ema

- ¡Ese baboso no se merece mi atención! – Bufo Ema, mientras Maya miraba a la fiscal como pidiéndole ayuda

- Oh, y creo que te sonrojaste y le dijiste "¡OYE IDIOTA!" y le lanzaste una mirada psicópata… - Dijo la fiscal apoyando la idea de la médium

- ¡Oye! ¡Ni que estuviera enamorada de ese baboso!

- Pues parecías…*latigazo*

¡PROTESTO!

- ¡AUU! Eso duele… - Dijo Ema quejándose

- (Tal vez esto me sirva de lógica…) – Dijo la médium mientras guardaba el latigo de su amiga sin que se diera cuenta lo metió en su bolso – Acostúmbrate, vieras como le pega al inspector Gumshoe…

- Hablando de ese Cutre… Mi látigo lo extraña muchísimo… - Dijo mientras una mirada asesina/psicópata se mostraba en su rostro…

- P-pobre inspector Gumshoe… - Decían al insomnio mientras les daba un escalofrío

- Oye Franzy… ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez en aquella pijamaza aquí en tu departamento? – Decía la médium con la típica sonrisita picara en su cara…

- ¡Claro! ¿Cómo olvidarlo? – Decía la fiscal sabiendo muy bien a lo que se refería su amiga

- Oigan, yo no me acuerdo… ¿A que se refieren? – Decía Ema un poco confusa, obvio no sabia a lo que se referían sus amigas… Franziska le lanzo una miradita como diciendo; "¿Segura que no te acuerdas, Ema Skye?" Al decir eso era tan obvio para Ema, sabia perfectamente a lo que se referían sus dos amigas… - (No eso no podia ser…)

- Ja, ja, ja… Fue hace dos meses, aun lo recuerdo…

- (¡No Maya! ¡NOO!)

- Ema Skye… Estabas un poco loca (Mejor dicho mucho…)

- (¡Franzy! Cuanto extraño tu látigo en estos momentos… ¿Hola? ¿Alguien me escucha?)

- ¡Si! Y gritabas a los cuatro vientos "¡KLAVIER! ¡KLAVIER!" un poco roja y con las manos en las mejillas… - Decía la médium sabiendo que Ema la quería asesinar, pero no pudo sopórtalo ya que lo mas gracioso en todo el mundo es ver irritados a sus amigos…

- (Maya… Fey… Date por muerta…) ¿¡QUE! ¿Estas loquísima? Yo no hice eso… (¡Maldita sea! Me descubrió -_-U) - Decía Ema tratando de excusarse

- ¿Segura? Pero hasta te grabamos… - Decía la fiscal mostrando su teléfono absurdamente caro con cámara

- (Uy…) Y-yo estaba borracha…

- ¿De que? ¿De agua y refresco? – Decía la médium sabiendo muy bien la respuesta de excusa de su amiga

- (¡Pienza rápido, Skye!) B-bueno… Por si no sabias Fey, el refresco emborracha, no tanto como el alcohol ¡PERO LO HACE! (¡Buena esa Skye!)

- Si, pero… ¿De cuando acá el refresco SIN gas emborracha?

- (Ayyyy… Estoy frita…)

*RIIG… RIIG…*

- (Uff… Salvada por la campana… Pero, es…) – Contesta – ¡QUEEE!

- _Calma inspectora…_

- Oh genial… Eres tú

-_ ¿Oye fraülien donde demonios estas? Estoy en la estación de trenes desde hace casi media hora buscándote…_

_- _Oye, te mande como 40 mensajes diciendo que iba a estar con Maya y Franziska…

- _Pero entiende fraülien… Nunca me llegaron tus mensajes…_

- ¿Que parte de "TE LOS MANDE" no has entendido?

- _Recuerda fraülien… Yo cambien de telef…_

- ¡HABERLO DICHO ANTES BABOSO!

- n_nU (Ni lo deja terminar…) – Pensaba Maya con una gota de sudor en su cabeza

- _Pero lo dije antes fraülien… ¿Recuerdas? Te lo di ayer en la universidad, te dije "Aquí tienes, inspectora…" y te di el papelito con mi número…_

- Ahh… Si te refieres a aquel papelito morado, (Lo arrugue… -_-U) me parecía sospechoso, ya que estaba muy ocupada para hacer una investigación forense y todo eso… - Decía Ema mientras Maya tomaba el papelito se su bolso y lo metía al de ella…

- (Tal vez me sirva…) – Pensó la médium

- _Como sea, me haces venir aquí para nada…_

- ¡Ay! ¡Que novela! Ya voy ¿CONTENTO?

- _Demasiado…_

- ¡I-idiota! Solo no te muevas de tu sitio y no estarás muerto…

*BIP*

- Genial, ahora tengo que irme… - Bufo molesta Ema

- Oye Skye, ¿a compañero "idiota" te referías a Klavier?

- ¿Y a quien mas?

- Ema Skye… Cuando termine todo esto tienes que contarnos todo con mas D-E-T-A-L-L-E-S… - Decía la fiscal con la típica sonrisa picara mientras Maya le seguía arqueando una ceja

- Si, si… Tendrán sus d-e-t-a-l-l-es… (Si es que no asesino a Klavier antes de que tenga "detalles")

18 de marzo. 11:07am

Departamento de von Karma

- Maya Fey –

- (Vale, creo que este es el momento para preguntarle a Franzy…) Oye Franzy, ahora que me vengo dando cuenta… Ayer cuando hablamos por teléfono tu dijiste algo un tantito extraño, ¿te acuerdas?

FLASH-BACK

- ¿"Por que estas evitando tanto a Phoenix Wright? Hoy solo te fastidie un poco y estabas mas triste que cuando yo…"

- ¿Tu que?

- "N-nada olvidalo…"

FIN FLASH-BACK

- Bah, eso no fue nada… Tan solo estupideces que te dije…

*PLAF*

*aparecen 5 psicocandados*

- ¿¡Q-Q-Q-Q-QUEEEEE!

- ¿? ¿Que pasa?

- N-nada x3 (Ya veo por que Nick se pone tan nervioso al hacer esto… Vale, creo que podré romper este lococandado… Eso creo…)


End file.
